Angels Among Demons: Prologue
by Glitterybugs
Summary: When Tomoe asks his friend, Takumi Usui, to help him stop the upcoming calamity facing Fiore, Usui has no idea it will lead him straight to Misaki Ayuzawa, the Protector of the Angels. With Misaki desperate for the blessing of the stars, and Usui searching for the secrets to the Underworld, it'll take them all working together to save their world! AU, OOC, GoT, LotR, Fairy Tail.


**A/N: I do not own Kamisama Kiss, Fairy Tail, MaidSama, Lord of The Rings, or Game of Thrones, or any other works that may come into play for this story. They are owned by their respective authors, and I am simply borrowing them to share a story I have dreamed of writing for months. I hope all of you enjoy it! **

It was dawn in the glen, and the birds were already out, singing their morning melodies as they hopped about under the massive live oak tree that grew in the center. A robin, with his red breast on full display, dove at the other birds as they came near his nest, squawking and chittering boisterously, not pleased at their perceived intrusion. His nest was quite safe, but he continued to posture, making sure all the animals gathered around for their morning meal know he meant business. A brown squirrel ducked away from the robin's swoop, chattering back at the diver, displaying his irritation with several quick quirks of his large, fluffy tail. He moved to the other side of the tree, his small paws busy trying to fit as many seeds as he could into his large cheeks. He continued to twitch his tail as he worked, alert for danger, but largely unhurried, sure of his safety in this sacred place.

The live oak tree in the glen was the home to many small creatures, and it glistened with a magical quality that protected the animals that called it home. It was that way in many of the undiscovered places that were scattered across Fiore. This valley, in particular, was a place that was hidden from travelers' eyes by the naturally-occurring landscape. The large, gently sloping peaks all around made its discovery impossible. The mists atop the mountain range shielded it from view from above, so as the centuries ticked by, it simply occupied an "unexplored" blank space on the maps and kept to itself. Near the beautiful oak tree, determined to beat it's way out among the large roots, a small brook meandered through the valley. It was quite slow at this time of year when the cold was setting in on the peaks, and the downstream stunted.

It was in this quiet, gentle place that an individual lived unbothered. Sitting by the creek, staring into it as the water swirled, was a tall, composed man. His blonde hair was long and tied back with some twine formed from the hemp plants in the valley. Besides the gentle blink of his emerald eyes, he remained unmoving, as if he was a statue. His long fingers hovered over the water's surface, and a picture began to form in its depths. Tall pine trees came into his view, abundant, but gradually thinning to reveal a barren wasteland in front of a dark and insidious cave. The man's eyes took in the scene, a frown pulling softly at his mouth. Despite the stillness of his posture and the concentration of his eyes, he was unable to scry any further. Suddenly, as the wind blew across his white tunic and danced with his hair, he caught a scent, and his eyes shifted towards the basin the water pooled into, already knowing who he would find.

There, beside the pool, he saw a large, white fox, or a creature that resembled one. It was much too large to call the clever animals it's kin, and its movements and body were unnatural. It's purple eyes glittered back at him as the animal regarded him, it's many tails stirring in the breeze as the wind danced around it, as if the gust loved the animal, and he loved it in return. The two sat that way for a bit, the man and the fox watching each other, until the sun was no longer streaked with the reds and purples of its ascent.

The fox slowly stood and made its way up the slope, it's nine tails swishing in the air that followed it, but otherwise, completely silent. It was as if it did not touch the ground at all. No leaves were disturbed as it calmly tread up the hill, and no animals skittered away from it in fright. Soon, the fox's leisurely walk brought it to sit beside the man. His emerald eyes looked down at the animal, then back at the creek. "Tomoe," he said, "what has brought you to this place?"

The fox looked evenly back up at him, before looking into the creek and situating himself beside the man. He parted his long snout to speak, his long pink tongue licking his black lips before he began. "Usui, you of all beings know the answer to that. It has happened. It is time to find them."

The man, Usui, drew in a breath at the fox's reply, nodding his head slowly. "Yes, it has happened."

Tomoe looked up at Usui and his lips pulled back from his mouth to reveal sharp, white teeth, the only outward sign that he was annoyed. "So you did know? If you are aware of this, then why have you delayed in parting from this place?"

The blonde man gave a dark glare to Tomoe but did not answer, which only irritated the fox further.

"Are you listening to me, Usui?" Tomoe continued, "You have sat here for centuries and done nothing! Look where your indifference has gotten our world!"

"Indifference?" Usui replied sourly as if tasting the word on his tongue and deciding he did not care for it. His voice lowered an octave, angry at the blame Tomoe placed on his shoulders. "Is that what you would call it, Tomoe? You are the only yokai, no, the only being, in 400 years to make this trek, and yet you claim my indifference? What has the world done to stop this? What have those leaders done? Where is the fairy queen? The kings of men? Where are the elves? The dwarves? Where is the demon king, Tomoe? Why have they done nothing? Do not put this tragedy on me! It has long been known foretold, and they have done nothing to prevent it's coming."

Tomoe snapped at Usui at the mention of the others. "You know very well where they are, Usui! Even better than I could. You know where all of them are! They are infiltrated...waiting. Waiting for you!"

Usui shook his head and scoffed. "Indeed...waiting." He rolled his eyes at the nine-tailed fox's snarl, and with a twist of his finger, a shot of water suddenly rushed out of the brook to soak the animal.

A harmless prank, but not when it involves a very proud fox.

Tomoe gasped and then growled and his magic seemed to flair. Immediately, his body became larger, covered in blue flame, and Foxfire formed into small globes beside him. He snapped at the air again, next to Usui's head in warning.

At this aggressive display, Usui raised a brow, the air sparking around him, his eyes glowing gold around the emerald irises. Apart from this change, he did no more to react.

Tomoe noticed the sudden shift in the air and saw Usui's eyes begin to change. He growled, but let the small blue flames die out, his body gradually shrinking to the size of a labrador. He shook himself off, then began licking one of his tails, taking out his irritation on the soft white fur. After he calmed down a bit, he tried again, from another angle.

"You have been a recluse long enough. You are my friend, Usui. You know why I am here. You knew when I left the Yokai realm that I was coming for you."

Usui raised his blonde brows as he listened to his friend's words, then looked back at the water, which has resumed its calm nature. He gently moved his hand in the air, and a small tendril of liquid moved towards him, curling itself in the air as it danced in his power, forming an intricate knot on itself, before falling back into the brook and joining with the stream once again. Tomoe had stopped bathing to watch the magic flow through the air. When the water fell, he opened his mouth to speak, his voice a whisper this time, as if the words pained him, but Usui's exceptional hearing picked it up all the same.

"I need you, Usui. You are the only one I know that can do this."

Usui sighed, closing his eyes. Time passed by unhurriedly, but Tomoe said no more, lying down once again, and allowing Usui to consider his request in silence. When the sun was another notch higher in the sky, Usui opened his eyes and stood, looking around the glen. He looked at the large oak, the center of all life in the place, and shook his head, running his hand down his face, looking exhausted at the prospect of leaving, but his eyes were determined. Tomoe watched him carefully. "Winter will come if I leave the Misty Mountains for too long, Tomoe," Usui stated. "You know that is the reason that I have not left this place. You do understand what you are asking?"

The fox stood and nodded. "If we do nothing, winter will come to every place in Fiore, Usui. The night is dark and full of terrors. I do not ask this lightly."

Usui nodded, sighing. "The night is dark and full of terrors." He turned and pulled his leather boots on, lacing them up. He reached for his cloak and pulled it on next, fastening the gold dragon clasp that held it together. He then turned to face the fox, who watched him expectantly.

"Tomoe, you are my friend, as well. I will do what you have asked. However, you will accompany me, and hide my scent," Usui said, looking down at the fox. "That is not a request. We will go to Magnolia first, and find The Demon King."

Tomoe stood up on all fours and nodded, his eyes glinting with power. "Indeed, Usui. I believe we will find more there than just him if the rumors are to be believed."

Tomoe smoldered with the beautiful blue light of his power, and then the flames engulfed him momentarily. They receded to reveal a small white fox, no larger than a fennec, with only one tail. With a leap, he gracefully jumped to Usui's left shoulder as the man leaned down, and settled there. Usui put one hand on the fox's white coat, and stood back up, then headed towards the basin where Tomoe had first appeared.

He felt the small animal take a deep breath, and after one last look around the valley, he turned towards the water and leaped in, disappearing from view, and disappearing from this place.


End file.
